


sauna time

by nsfw ghost stories (waywardflower)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off a crackfic, Implied Smut, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, No SQUIP, Regret, Sauna AU, Serious, Steamy ;), crackfic, just jeremy and rich's work out routine, probs nsfw lol, saunas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardflower/pseuds/nsfw%20ghost%20stories
Summary: have you read 'the many, many quirks of germany hair & nickel mall' by achilles (vanishingstars)?you don't have to read theirs first (I personally think its funnier if you read theirs after bc Appreciation) but this is one hundred percent their beautiful mess.





	sauna time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [achilles (vanishingstars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingstars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the many, many quirks of germany hair & nickel mall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862836) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Jeremy stared apprehensively at the door to his local gym’s sauna. Ever since he’d started Rich’s new workout routine, the other guy had been trying to coax him into the sauna.

 _It’s good for your heart,_ Rich had told him over the phone.

 _But I don’t want to have to see people,_ he’d protested.

Even a hundred miles away, Jeremy had felt Rich’s exasperated eye-roll. _Dude, just go like, after 7. Nobody goes then._

He’d had no counterargument, so he just kind of coughed, awkwardly.

 _Come on,_ whined Rich. _Real men sauna, Jeremy._

And Jeremy, of course, could never back down from that. So here he was, completely exposed except for the fluffy white cotton he clung to like a lifeline. Jeremy took a deep breath, then gripped the towel tighter and opened the door.

Instantly a cloud of steam billowed out into his face. Oh shit, somebody was already inside? Jeremy couldn’t let them see him back down, so he stepped in and shut the door quickly, nearly dropping his towel in his haste. He yelped and turned around to fix it, then finally turned to face the other dude in the sauna, who was snickering slightly.

Oh shit. The other dude was _hot._

Not that Jeremy was like, into it or anything. He was straight. He definitely didn’t think the other guy was cute. No, he was just… keeping an eye out for his competition.

Somewhat frozen, Jeremy took in the godlike man before him: the handsome tanned face, the pretty brown eyes, the rock hard chest, the _abs._ Oh man, the _abs._ It was a scene from the romance novels Jeremy used to steal from his mom and read in the dark. He didn’t do that anymore, obviously. He was a man now. He used shampoo with the word ‘sport’ in it and avoided flowery soap like the plague.

The guy coughed, and Jeremy’s eyes flew from those sweet, sculpted calves to his smirk. Fuck. He walked in straightly, (he’d done some research and found out that gay guys tended to sway their hips). He made sure to keep his hips extra straight still just in case the Adonis in the room thought he was gay. He was not gay. Okay? Okay.

Maybe ‘okay’ will be our always. Ayyy. Ugh, he really needed to stop making TFIOS references in his head. _The Fault In Our Stars_ was a book for easily emotional people and Jeremy was a strong man. He didn’t cry during Disney movies. He was strong.

And strong men weren’t afraid to sit next to other men who were strong and also tall, dark and handsome. So Jeremy strode straight toward the guy and sat down next to him.

They sat in silence. The other guy shifted slightly on the bench and his towel slipped slightly on his thigh. Jeremy forcibly tore his gaze away from the guy’s bulging quads. His face was hot. Of course it was, he was in a sauna. Why else would it be hot? He wasn’t blushing, because he wasn’t gay.

His neighbor coughed again, but this time Jeremy could hear the slightest hint of laughter disguised in the sound.

“So…” started the stranger.

He turned to look at the dude, who wiggled his eyebrows.

_Oh my fucking-_

He couldn’t breathe. Vision blurring, he slumped over, promptly swooning in to the startled (ripped, gorgeously tanned) arms of the man beside him.

Jeremy awoke to a deep voice in distress.

“Dude! Dude, wake up! AH! I don’t know what to do, if you don’t wake up now I’m going to have to start CPR!”

His eyes fluttered open. Shit. _That was too girly,_ said a part of his brain. _Maybe we should faint again so we can wake up more manly next time. Or die. Yeah, fainting is too girly, let’s die instead._

The other part of his brain, the larger part of his brain, was _very_ content where he was. Pressed up against the absolutely perfect bod of a stranger. Okay. Maybe. He might be. A little, tiny bit–

“Oh, thank fuck you’re awake. I wasn’t ready to give the cutest guy I’ve ever seen in New Jersey CPR on first sight.”

Both guys froze. 

“Uh. Hi. I’m Michael,” stammered the now-not-quite-stranger.

_Fuck it._

“I’m fuckin’ gay,” blurted Jeremy. Wait, shit, _no that’s not what he wanted._ The heat in the sauna must have infected his brain. “I mean, I’m Jeremy.”

Michael laughed. Then, in a fit of stupidity, Jeremy sat up and kissed him. After a muffled gasp, the other dude started kissing back. Their towels slid down, abandoned in the moment.

Who pulled back first, Jeremy couldn’t tell you. His forehead was pressed against the other guy's, and the sauna was filled with their heavy breathing. He was very comfortably aware of the fact that they’d be alone in the gym for probably the next four hours. Michael’s hands were everywhere on his skin, sending a buzz through Jeremy’s whole body.

Their eyes met. His partner pressed a few kisses down his neck, the promise of more to come.

“Okay?” whispered Michael.

“Okay,” Jeremy answered.

AND thEy HAD THE BUTTSEKS!!!111!! SO KAWAIIIIIIIIII  • ° ▪(   / > ♡< )/ ° ◇ ▪  °

**Author's Note:**

> lmfaooooo


End file.
